Fool In The Rain
by MeowDamnation
Summary: It's sad and it's sweet. What the rain could mean to Harry and Hermione. And by the end, you could ask yourself, will he still love the rain?


**A/N: **This is more like a literary attempt, constructed for my own personal fulfillment. If you are a lover of happy endings, this isn't for you.

**Disclaimer: **The Harry Potter universe is not mine in paper, but in my imagination, I own it exclusively.

* * *

**Fool In The Rain**

* * *

I honestly cannot help but feel sad when it rains.

I don't even understand, but ever since I was a young, buck-toothed kid, I have never really liked the rain. I was one of those kids who, at the first clap of thunder, would snuggle deep into the bedsheets and cover both ears. Every drop of rain is like a tear, a reminder of pain and sadness.

But when it comes to Harry... well, he always seems to love the rain. He has played with his dormmates in the rain at Hogwarts a couple of times. He laughs when it rains, he sings when it rains (I even joke about it all the time, that he shouldn't sing 'cause the rain might come down even harder, but he'd just smile and sing louder), and he's just incomprehensibly _happy _when it rains.

Once in a rainy twilight, during a particularly raging storm, Harry was with me inside my room at home. We were sitting in my bed with our backs supported by the headboard. He had both arms around me as we cuddled together in the cold weather.

"The news says it's going to be a rainy month," he said, trying to make conversation.

"I know," I said. I didn't feel like talking. The view outside was scary.

"And the whole month you aren't going out? Because it's always raining?" he asked in a tone laced with disbelief.

"Aren't you used to this behavior of mine?"

I could feel his chest rise and fall with a sigh. "It's better to be happy whatever the weather. The rain is a blessing, don't you see? It makes plants grow and flowers bloom." His arms tightened around me. "Besides, what is there to be afraid of ? You have me."

The next morning didn't turn out to be great either. It still rained, yes. The more alarming problem is that, apparently, it was the time of the month when I feel that familiar sharp, stabbing pain in my lower abdomen. I had never had this until almost a year ago, just a few months after we graduated from Hogwarts.

The situation didn't go unnoticed to Harry who, at the first sight of blood in the bathroom floor, decided to stay and feed me porridge for breakfast instead of going back to Grimmauld Place to prepare for work.

"This is weird. How come you never had this at Hogwarts?" he asked worriedly.

"I did," I lied. I didn't like seeing the worried look in his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me and Ron?"

"Because we had much more important things to worry about."

He seemed satisfied with my answer because he fed me another spoonful of porridge. I tried to act enthusiastic as I opened my mouth.

"Does it hurt so much?" he asked.

"A little bit, yeah," I nodded as I forced a shaky smile. "But it would've hurt more if you weren't here."

The loud kiss I earned from Harry definitely smeared his lips with some porridge too.

The next morning, it was way earlier than my usual hour of waking when I was already in the bathroom, coughing (more like barking like a mad dog) and crying my eyes out.

"Hermione?"

I instantly turned on the faucet to wipe away evidence of the blood that tainted the lavatory. I waited to hear the soft knock on the door.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

I went out and said "Good morning" a little bit too cheerily, but Harry didn't look suspicious as we made our way down the stairs to meet my mum and dad for breakfast.

It wasn't raining that morning so I decided to visit the little plants growing in our backyard. Harry was already there, holding out to me a bunch of white primroses he just picked. Their petals still had morning dew, so I swept my finger across the surface of a petal and tasted the rainwater, a habit of my dad that I imitated when I was younger.

"I told your mum that I'd pick some roses for you," he said with a smile. His green eyes seemed to dazzle in the morning light.

I examined the roses in my hands and inhaled their scent. The act made me feel dizzy.

Harry continued, "It's good that you're out today. The sun's sneaking a peek at you." I looked at him and he was still smiling.

I smiled too, "It seems so," and I looked skyward. I saw the sun finally appearing after the clouds have passed, and suddenly, it felt like my world was spinning, like I was freefalling.

"Hermione!" was the last thing I heard before the dark pulled me in.

* * *

… a very peaceful feeling. I no longer felt the pain in my stomach, and the nauseous feeling and all the vomiting have become no more.

I was being cradled by the wind, and it felt as if the white robes I wore were clinging to my skin, making me feel warm.

I felt like I was on the outside, looking in. From a distance I could see a young man, probably in his early twenty's, sitting beside the bed of a girl. I could tell she has brown hair, but I couldn't see her face. He was holding her hand in both of his, and as he raised her hand to kiss it, I realized I knew who he was.

I'd recognize that face anywhere. It was Harry.

The rain descended around us hard, and the girl beside him was suddenly a blurry sight. However, I could still see Harry, and I witnessed something I've never ever witnessed before.

He was crying. Harry was crying.

It was raining, and Harry was crying?

* * *

END


End file.
